hexerafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
31 Sekretów Engran
Wymagania, żeby ukończyć wszystkie sekrety; * Fishing Rod * Rope * Helmet of the Deep * Soft Boots * Mining Helmet * Firewalker Boots * Fire Bug * Broń do walki wręcz * Gold Ingot (1 na osobę) * 1 Red Gem, 1 Green Gem, 1 Bue Gem (dla drużyny 3 osobowej) SEKRETY WEWNĄTRZ MURÓW MIASTA (#1 #7 #8 #15 #16 #17 #26) * Secret #01 - Furniture shop upstair Stajemy na głowie niedźwiedzia, na pierwszym piętrze sklepu meblowego. * #07 - Hidden room + * Secret #08 - Useless wedding ring Schodzimy do studni (use) i wyciągamy obrączkę z kupy kości w rogu. Pierścionek oddajemy NPC Roger Conford '''w sklepie z meblami (hi > wedding ring > yes). * '''Secret #16 - Roger Conford's room + * Secret # 17 - Hidden Protection Wchodzimy na dach sklepu meblowego (exani hur up), wybijamy vampiry i wchodzimy przez okno do pomieszczenia (use). W pokoju klikamy na poduszkę - otrzymujemy darmowy Blessed Wooden Stake. * Secret #15 - Hidden lighthouse room Trzeba zapalić pochodnię na pierwszym piętrze latarni morskiej. Otworzy się zejście do piwnicy wieży. * Secret #26 - Trash or not? Grzebiemy w śmietniku na piętrze (use). SEKRETY W CENTRALNEJ, PÓŁNOCNEJ I POŁUDNIOWEJ CZĘŚCI WYSPY (#2 #3 #14 #19 #21 #25) * Secret #02 - Rotworm cave Kierujemy się zgodnie mapką i klikamy na dziurę w ścianie. * Secret #14 - Hollow in a tree Po prostu używamy drzewa. * Secret #03 -Message in a bottle Używamy wędki (Fishing Rod) na butelce. * Secret #25 - Hidden cyclops water supply Zdejmujemy żelazko z dźwigni (przełącznik czasowy - mamy mało czasu żeby przebiec na północ jaskini) i podążamy za czarną strzałką. Dźwignia odblokowuje zejście na -2. * Secret #19 - Ancient sundial Wchodzimy na skałę i stajemy obok zegara słonecznego. * Secret #21 - Hidden sacrifice room Przycisk (Cobra Head na ścianie) odblokowuje ścianę w zachodniej części jaskini. Trzeba się śpieszyć, bo również jest dźwignią czasową. Przechodzimy tunelem do pokoju, z którego można wydostać się teleportem. SEKRETY WE WSCHODNIEJ CZĘŚCI WYSPY ( #4 #6 #9 #10 #11 #23 #24 #31) * Secret #4 - Hidden cave + * Secret #23 - Air lift + * Secret #24 - Burnt cocoon Potrzebujemy 2 osób. Jeden gracz idzie na Behemoty. Kieruje się zgodnie z mapką, używa czaru levitate w miejscu na obrazku. Następnie przecina pajęczynę dowolną bronią (do walki wręcz) i aktywuje dźwignię czasową (jak zwykle przejście nie zostanie zbyt długo otwarte). Opuści to kratę na drodze do podwodnej jaskini. Drugi gracz, wyposażony w Helmet of the Deep, Soft Boots i Fire Bug podąża za strzałką i wpływa do jaskini. Wychodzimy na ląd, zakładamy Soft Boots, przekręcamy miedziane koło (use) i stajemy między totemami w softach na nogach. Pojawiamy się w pomieszczeniu z kokonem, na którym należy użyć Fire Buga. Teraz wystarczy się zamienić z graczem stojącym przy dźwigni na Behemotach. * Secret #09 - Small island + * Secret #10 - Tasty coconut Przepływamy na małą wysepkę zgodnie z mapką i klikamy (use) na palmie, aż zaliczy nam sekret. * Secret #06 - Sleeping dragon + * Secret #31 - Sea monster Podążamy za mapką i na -1 wybieramy białą strzałkę. Dochodzimy do respawnu Dragon Lordów, idziemy do miejsca pokazanego na obrazku, zakładamy Firewalker Boots i przechodzimy po lawie to jaskini ze śpiącym smokiem. Wracamy na poziom -1 i tym razem wybieramy czarną strzałkę prowadzącą do północnej jaskini (po drodze Water Elementale, Sea Serpenty). Idziemy zgodnie z mapką i używamy Fishing Rod na pływającym śmieciu w rogu ekranu. * Secret #11 - Deeper mines Idziemy na Worker Golemy, zgodnie z mapką. Schodzimy na poziom -2, zakładamy Mining Helmet (zdobywa się go w taki sam sposób jak w prawdziwej Tibii) i używamy wagonika, który prowadzi na respawn War Golemów. SECRETY W PODZIEMIACH RESPAWNU NR 7 (#5 #12 #13 #18 #20 #22 #27 #28 #29 #30) * Secret #27 - Surprise inside an iron maiden Używamy (use) żelaznej dziewicy na poziomie -1. * Secret #13 - A piece of satin Używamy (use) ściany między beczkami na poziomie -3. * Secret #28 - Eran & Tevis' room + * Secret #29 - Eran & Tevis' training room Potrzebujemy 2 osób tej samej płci. Jeden gracz przechodzi przez bagno (mini labirynt, polecam używać klawiatury numerycznej, dużo przejść skosami) i naciska dźwignię czasową (obrazek 1), która opuszcza drabinkę. Druga osoba wchodzi na górę i wciąga towarzysza po linie. Teraz trzeba na obu postaciach ustawić ten sam outfit, identyczne kolory, stanąć na specjalnych SQM (obrazek 2) i przeciągnąć dźwignię. Zostaniemy przeteleportowani do pokoju z Eranem i Tevisem, którzy niespecjalnie lubią gości (ale nie stanowią zagrożenia dla postaci ok poziomu 200). * Secret #22 - Strange blessing Znowu potrzebujemy 2 postaci. Wystarczy stanąć na specjalnych SQM, tak jak na obrazku. * Secret #30 - Deeper catacombs Udajemy się do miejsca na obrazku, kładziemy Gold Ingot na Coal Basinie i stajemy na pomarańczowym SQM. Zostaniemy przeteleportowani do najgłębszej części podziemi. * Secret #12 - Living dead Używamy skeletona (use). * Secret #18 - RGB room Potrzebujemy 3 osób, 1x Red Gem, 1x Blue Gem, 1x Green Gem. Stajemy jak na obrazku i przeciągamy dźwignię. Zostajemy przeteleportowani do wampirzego lorda Kishneka. Dla postaci z poziomem ok 200 nie powinien stanowić zagrożenia. * Secret #05 - Secret weapon room + * Secret #20 - Hidden scarab coin Potrzebujemy 2 osób. Jedna staje na tronie na poziomie -2. Póki ktoś stoi na przełączniku, drabinka w najdalszej części katakumb, za teleportem z Gold Ingotem, pozostaje opuszczona. Druga osoba może wejść po drabinie w miejscu pokazanym na obrazku. Na zachodniej ścianie znajduje się obraz, który trzeba przesunąć. Klikamy (use) na ścianie 1 sqm pod scarabem, aż dostaniemy sekret. poradnik zapozyczony od Meatgrindera :)